1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pedicure protectors and more particularly pertains to a new pedicure protector for protecting the foot and toenails of a person receiving a pedicure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pedicure protectors is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,007 describes a sock having a plurality of toe sheaths which may be rolled up to expose the toenails of a person receiving a pedicure. Another type of related device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,838 having an open end for exposing the toes when a person wears sandals.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds to the toes in a tight, but not restrictive manner so that the toes are exposed while the remainder of the foot is protected from debris and loss of heat.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including toe conduits having elastic bands encircling an end of the conduit. The bands, both by their elastic nature and surface tension, ensure that the conduits remain in place on the toe and do not unwantedly slide over toenails.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new pedicure protector that includes tabs attached to the elastic bands for easy movement of the bands on the toes.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body including a heel portion and foot portion. A plurality of toe receiving conduits is attached to and extends away from the foot portion such that each one of a plurality of toes is insertable into the body and into the conduits. Each of the conduits has an open free end having a perimeter or perimeter edge. Each of a plurality of elastic bands is attached to and extends along one of the perimeters of the free ends.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of-the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.